Mummy's Coming Home
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: The Monks screwed up and used the wrong DNA. It's probably for the best they didn't live long enough to realize their mistake. Written for FFA response for Dawn/Bellatrix which was taken before I could post . HP/BtVS
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy.

**AN:** This is fairly confusing but it's from a still-in-Azkaban Bellatrix's perspective. I tried to make it confusing but not enough to be unreadable. We'll see if I succeeded.

* * *

Bellatrix huddled in the corner of her cell blocking out the images that invaded her mind. She'd gotten very good at it over the long years. As long as the Dementor wasn't stationed on the outside side of the bars the images could be waded through.

There had been a curious tug on her magic these last few days - at least Bellatrix thought it had been days. It had taken her that long to piece her broken mind into some semblance of order but she'd finally figured it out.

They'd learned about it in 6th or 7th year. Her memories of that time were vague though, filled with dark magic and the Dark Lord. She'd finally found the memory though. It had been for an end of the year project on marriage, bonds, children. She'd chosen to do hers on wizarding children as she'd always wanted a child. If she had been anyone else Rodolphus would have been terrifying when they'd found out she couldn't have any.

Bellatrix shook her head. She was getting off track. It happened a lot in Azkaban so it wasn't much of a surprise and she was usually only too happy to let it but this time she pulled her thoughts back together.

Children. Bonds. That's what she'd done her project on.

With a firm nod that knocked her head on the hard stone of the wall behind her she continued her thoughts.

When a child was born a bond with the mother was formed. The child did after all share the mother's body and magic for nine months. Part of the child's magic came from the mother which was where the bond came from. Some mothers, those more powerful than most or those who had a better grasp of magic and knew where theirs was at all times, knew the moment they were pregnant. From then on there would always be a small tug on the mother's magic telling them a child had been conceived. That a piece of their magic was was tucked away within the child. It was how squibs were found in the old days.

Bellatrix shook her head once more, a harsh frown marring her features as she cut off the thoughts of squibs and blood purity that were just waiting to burst from her mouth.

She stilled as she heard a noise echo through the stone hallways outside her cell. Straining her ears to listen for any sound, wondering if it was old Quibble down the hall trying to squeeze himself between the bars again. It was always worth her attention because he always got stuck, the spells on the cell placed in such a way that the bars came 'alive' and caught the prisoner. Meaning old Quibble had to wait for the guards to pop him back out again.

"Crucio!" The screams that followed the shout were a balm to what was left of her soul. Breathless, she crawled to door, chains dragging behind her. She knew that voice. Oh, how she knew it. He had come for her, just as he had always promised he would.

Her gaze rose from the floor to look into blood red eyes as the footsteps stopped before her cell. The lock clicked and the bars swung open. At once, Bellatrix was continuing her crawl to the man's feet.

"Master."

-----

Much later, after getting off the hideous island and washing the grime from her body Bellatrix allowed her mind to slip back to her ponderings.

A tug on her magic. That's what she had been feeling. She had a child. A little girl, she just knew it. Bellatrix didn't know how it had come about as even if she could have children it wasn't something that could be forgotten. There was also the fact that it had just sprung into existence sometime within the last few days.

Oh well, it didn't matter. Somewhere out there in the world was a little girl who was just waiting to call her Mummy and she needed to be raised right after all. No daughter of Bellatrix's was going to be friends with Muggles and Mudbloods.

_Fin_

* * *

Just a short piece to go along with my manip ... which was inspired by the FFA Dawn/Bellatrix ... which spawned a bunny of it's own ... which is what I used to write this. Wow! Talk about complicated.

I've left it open for other authors if you'd like to continue it. Just let me know if you'd like to adopt the bunny.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter and I make no profit from writing this fic.

**AN:** I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter but I was browsing through the FFA's and found Buffy/Bellatrix Black. I can't exactly claim it since this uses Bellatrix _Lestrange_ but I couldn't resist writing a little something for this fic as a nod to the FFA.

* * *

Bellatrix knew her Lord would probably think she abandoned him but that didn't matter right now. It would with time, when she was back in cursing range–likely already under the Cruciatus and babbling every sin she committed but her daughter was the only thought on her mind as she strolled through this disgusting Muggle town. Darkness radiated from the ground, swirled through the air in near visible waves, and she reached out gently to twirl her hand through one of the tendrils. A shiver worked up her spine and fluttered her eyelashes. Why were Muggles the ones running this town? Why were they the ones in control of this captivating darkness? If they could harness this darkness, they could rule the world. Bella made a note to suggest it to her Lord when she made it back to England.

She twirled her wand through the air and focused her mind on the tugging at her magic; she focused on her daughter who was out there with these dirty, disgusting Muggles. What might these filth be doing with her daughter right this second? Bella followed the direction the wand pointed, humming as she walked.

It took another three spells before she stopped in front of a … quaint, little house. It was sickeningly common and Bella really didn't want to enter this house but her little girl was in there just waiting for her mummy. She just couldn't disappoint her little girl, now could she?

The door was blown off its hinges with a loud bang and Bella stepped over the splintered pieces. There was the sound of running feet from the stairs, and Bella turned towards them expecting a fight. But there was only a young girl that had her hair color but the straightness of the Lestrange family. The eyes made Bella wonder where they had come from, green as they were, but they held a hidden darkness that was kindred with her own. Her little girl, was her last thought before she was sent stumbling under the weight of a body.

Bellatrix clawed at the arm around her shoulders, shrieking as she collapsed. The body, a blonde woman, rolled off of her and Bella was quick to pull herself to her feet. Aww, her mind cooed at the blonde's fighting stance, the little dove thought Bella was going to fight her with fists like a common Muggle.

"Crucio," Bella purred out. This was likely the woman holding her daughter prisoner and she let that thought flow out her wand. The anger upped the spell and the woman was screaming, nails clawing at the wooden floor beneath her bowing body. Bella panted at the sight of blood pooling under her fingernails, at the pitch the woman's screams managed to reach, and way the body pulled itself into a backbreaking arch.

Bella blinked in shock as the woman collapsed, panting for breath before she dragged herself painfully to her feet. Bella hadn't canceled the spell; this shouldn't be possible. How was she standing? How had she managed to break the Cruciatus?

The woman's eyes slid off Bella and back towards the stairs where her daughter was still standing. "Run, Dawn, find Willow."

It didn't matter if this filth had broken out of her spell, all that mattered was that she was still trying to keep her from her daughter. Bellatix's eyes narrowed as her wand snapped out, "Confringo!" The spell sent the blonde tumbling backwards, blasted off her feet. Still, that spell should have broken at least one bone if not collapsed the entire chest cavity. The blonde didn't have a hint of Wizarding power about her but she was more than Muggle.

Bella was quick to send out another curse, an Entrail-Expelling Curse, but the blonde seemed to be learning. She avoided the spell and Bella frantically sent out every spell she could think of. She wasn't sure what the blonde was or what she thought she could do if she got close but there was no way Bella wanted to find out. It was best to keep her at a distance; at a distance, Bella had the upper hand.

Bella knew she could just kill the woman, one good Avada Kedavra and the fight would end, but she wanted this woman to suffer for trying to keep her daughter from her. The spell that came to mind was perfect, likely to kill the woman but at least it would be a slow death. "Sectumsempra!" Cuts sliced across the blonde's body, bloodless holes that let her know they were deep before the blood filled them, spilling over as the blonde collapsed. Blood pooled around her form, distracting Bellatrix for a moment before a gasp snapped her head to the side. She expected to see this Willow her daughter had been sent to fetch but it was a pleasant surprise to find the girl still on the stairs where Bella had last seen her. Her green eyes were transfixed by the ever spreading pool of blood and Bella smirked–like mother, like daughter it seemed.

Bellatrix moved forward cautiously, there was no telling what these people had told this girl about her. She held out her hand, palm up, as she stared into those green, green eyes. There was a moment of indecision as those eyes skittered off her face to the gasping, dying woman behind her before they were back and a warm hand was fitting into her own hand. The magic inside Bella rejoiced at this feeling of completeness.

"Willow will be home soon," the girl said softly.

Bella glanced behind her. "She'll be dead soon," she said just as softly, tugging the girl out the front door and down the street towards the edge of town.

As the 'Leaving Sunnydale' sign came into view, Dawn got up the courage to speak. "I'm Dawn. Who are you?"

Bellatrix grinned, which came out as more of a frightening grimace, as she answered, "You can just call me Mummy!" She pulled Dawn close and activated the illegal portkey to take them both home.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Bella isn't as crazy as the last chapter; she's had a bit of time to drag the shattered bits of her mind into some order, though she does seem to have gotten it into her head that Buffy and the Scoobs kidnapped Dawn ... even though the 'motherhood magic' just came into existence.

And yes, I did leave Buffy almost dead with Willow on her way. I don't know if I'll save her or not. Let's hope we don't have to wait another year to find out.

Also, Dawn is going to be dark-ish (not sure how dark yet), though she's hiding it from the Scoobs. She's part Black; what else can you expect?


End file.
